The Last Time Until Next Time
by hope2x
Summary: After their encounter in the vault in Smash The Mirror and after knowing they can't do this again, Regina and Robin are right back in the same place again. This is short and sweet. A response to a tumblr prompt for vault smut and fluff. OUTLAW QUEEN.


**Tumblr**** prompt for Outlaw Queen vault smut and fluff. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>They had agreed it would only be once. The last time was the <em>only <em>time and this- this _thing _could not happen again. It was, after all, so completely wrong. There was no arguing it. He was married. He _is _married. Marian is here and though she is not quite alive and well, she _is _back and she is here and this cannot happen.

It just can't.

That's what Regina is _trying _to remind herself when she finds her back against the stone wall in her vault again. That this _is _undeniably _wrong. _She told him that the last time they'd been together in her personal hideaway and she had believed it was true.

But her head falls back against the wall and his lips are on her neck. Strong hands hold so gently to her waist and she feels so _good _and so happy and the voice telling her that this is wrong is getting lost in what seems so _right._

She wonders briefly if the sinful act they commit works against the goodness she's been fighting for. Does this affair they commit in secret add another nail in the coffin of her happiness or is this merely her accepting the happiness offered to her for the first time and fighting to keep it?

Is she sinning or is she fighting?

Suddenly her legs have left the ground and she can't remember her own question. Robin's lifted her bridal style and she realizes she's never been held this way. Not even when she was a true bride.

But he's smiling at her, that grin that should infuriate her but has always caused the flutter in her stomach and she doesn't care about the years of loneliness. Because he's holding her so carefully and loving her so openly in the gaze directed only at her and nothing can take away from this moment.

He presses his lips to hers and the love that shined in his eyes comes alive even more intensely in the passion of their kiss as she feels his tongue play with hers. She opens up to him more and more, not only physically as she accepts the affection she's been so deprived of for so long, but her heart just bares itself as her guard drops as they do down to the soft bedding below.

She giggles.

She never giggles but the sound escapes as it had the last time and Regina finds herself not so horrified at the uncharacteristically girly and innocent sound. Because he's smiling at her and not in mocking but in joy at being the one to cause the happiness she's showing.

He pulls back and his fingers push the hair from her forehead so they can see into each other's eyes. This is supposed to be wrong but there's no shame in his eyes. No regret and no hesitation. He leans in and presses his lips to hers again and there is nothing but the love he declared in the affection he's showing.

This should be wrong and Regina knows that but when she flips them over and sits up and this strong, heroic, outdoors-man let's out his own startlingly adolescent sounding chuckle, she can no longer even remember why she ever hesitated in the first place.

So when his hands slide up her sides, there's no more signs of uncertainty as she lifts her arms and bares smooth and soft skin to the adoring eyes watching her. She wastes no more time as she pulls him up and kisses him soundly, using not so delicate fingers to all but rip at the buttons on his shirt.

Robin takes his cues from her and when Regina is tightening a fist in the hair at the back of his neck and her lips are all but sucking the air straight from his lungs, his hands touch a little more confidentially.

He holds her close in his lap and slides a hand around her leg. When Regina rocks into him slightly, his hands slide around to grip flesh more firmly. The responding gasp and slight moan that vibrates from her into his lips, increases that confidence even more.

Nothing can feel wrong anymore when Regina finds herself flipped around again. She can't remember any of her worries when he lays her down and trails his lips down her exposed chest.

He's considerate and careful, yet confident and capable as his mouth descends lower and lower until he's impeded in his movements. He smiles at her again and _again_, it's that grin that fogs her thoughts and confuses the emotions she's so long suppressed.

When he pulls the skirt from her legs, he immediately presses his lips to the warm skin now exposed and despite the heat radiating from them both now, she shivers.

No one has ever touched her like this before and she can't help but to open her eyes and gaze down at him as he smooths a hand over one thigh and presses soft and affectionate kisses to the other.

She forces herself to continue watching, even as his breath releases against the most sensitive part of her and her entire self trembles. She sees the care he takes in keeping his motions slow as he pulls the last remaining article of clothing separating them from her body.

He's kissing up her other leg now and she almost wants to tell him to hurry. The fear in her mind of everything good suddenly disappearing plus the increasing need for him is fueling her movements as she curls her fingers into his hair again.

He seems excited by _her _excitement and brings his mouth between her thighs again.

The touch of his tongue instantly and completely silences the demons haunting her. They cease to exist entirely when Robin so eagerly moves against her.

Her hips buck involuntarily but he doesn't stop. He is doing this to bring her pleasure and the deep thrusting of his tongue nearly makes her come undone in an instant.

She holds off though because as much as she fears her happinessbeing ripped away, she wants this to last. She's scared for this to be over and so when his lips suck against her and she nearly reaches her peak that second, she surprises him by pulling him off.

He's confused and that's clear in his expression but then she's smiling at him and pulling him up to her and she sees his relief. She guides his lips to hers and she can taste herself and it's overwhelming and arousing but she's focusing enough to move her own hands and push at the clothing between them.

Robin takes the hint and in movements not quite graceful, but effective, he's quickly as bare as she is. He kisses her again and he's still being careful, trying to put her first and she loves him even more for that. But Regina wants to feel him and she wants them to experience this pleasure together.

She lifts herself up to press her body to his and it's then that he leans down and guides himself to her.

This should be wrong and somewhere deep inside, she knows it is. He does too and they both know this can't happen. Last time time was the last time but here they are and neither can think about good or bad or right or wrong because this moment is pure perfection.

Regina's head is thrown back again and Robin is kissing everywhere he can reach as they move their bodies together. Moans of pleasure fill the darkened vault and later, Regina will know she can never look at this room the same.

Later they'll say again, that this is the last time. When their heating bodies cool and they redress and the physical evidence of the love they're sharing is gone, they'll claim that this cannot happen again. Not while Marian is cursed and the town is under threat and the moral line in the sand is so blurred. They'll say this was wrong and it's the last time.

But right now, Robin is moving faster and harder and Regina is meeting his every movement and when the two cry out together as they reach a pleasure neither have ever experienced, they both know that this is only the last time...until next time...


End file.
